


Красные пески Марса

by direcat



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Кинк на шрамы, модификация тела, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direcat/pseuds/direcat
Summary: рано или поздно они сделали бы этот шаг
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Красные пески Марса

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено фотосетом W1Bo-805

Буря налетает как всегда неожиданно и сильно.

Мелкий песок забивается в фильтры срочно надетого респиратора, царапает кожу. Ветер сбивает с ног. Сяо Чжань может поклясться, что приборы сейчас тоже лихорадит — они всегда так делают во время песчаных бурь.

— Впереди обрыв! — чтобы докричаться, Ван Ибо приходится прижать респиратор к его уху как можно плотнее. И все равно ветер уносит обрывки слов. — Через него мы перебраться сейчас не сможем! Или берем левее на пару миль, чтобы обойти его, или возвращаемся обратно!

Пытаться обойти с риском быть сброшенным в пропасть настоящее самоубийство, возвращаться к старой базе синтов — слишком долго. Да и не факт, что они не заблудятся, пробираясь через барханы вслепую.

— Пошли к скалам! — кричит в ответ Сяо Чжань, а когда Ван Ибо удивленно смотрит на него, добавляет, — Пещеры! Я видел пещеры, невысоко. Мы сумеем дойти.

Пещерами и трещинами были изрезаны все эти безымянные горы, которые на картах обозначались длинным цифровым кодом. В основном неглубокие, они все равно были гораздо лучшей защитой, чем не слишком надежные защитные костюмы, которыми их обеспечила Федерация.

Ван Ибо кивает после недолгих раздумий, разворачивается приблизительно туда, где должны были находиться скалы — даже их громадные очертания полностью скрывает летящий песок, и, покачнувшись от особо сильного порыва ветра, тащит его за собой. В любой другой ситуации Сяо Чжань, возможно, оскорбился бы такому отношению, но сейчас было не время для обид — потому что Ван Ибо сильнее.

Подходящая пещера оказывается уже второй по счету — первая была слишком маленькой, они просто не поместились бы в ней вдвоем. А вот вторая превосходная, около сорока футов в глубину и шириной около двадцати, с относительно ровным полом и гирляндой сталактитов у входа. Почти уютно.

— Надеюсь, буря не продлится дольше пары дней, — пока Сяо Чжань разворачивает силовое поле, чтобы перекрыть вход, Ван Ибо с максимальным удобством ложится на полу, кинув предварительно туда оба спальных мешка. — Еды, конечно, хватит на неделю, но с водой все гораздо печальнее.

— Даже если буря не утихнет полностью, рано или поздно мы сможем пробиться через помехи, подать сигнал и шаттл подгонят ближе.

Сяо Чжань наконец заканчивает, проверяет еще раз пещеру по периметру — чтобы не возникло неприятных сюрпризов, и ложится рядом, устало вздыхая. Теперь можно было снять респиратор и растереть следы на коже, которые он неизменно оставляет, потому что прилегает слишком плотно. Пески Марса всегда были коварными и непредсказуемыми, но последние десять лет — с тех пор, как синты взбунтовались и запустили протокол уничтожения всех наземных и подземных баз, все стало совсем безрадостным. Терраморфирование не было закончено, прервавшись на середине цикла, бури стали гораздо безумнее, чем раньше, а вода почти ушла. Человечеству пришлось начинать практически заново.

— Скорей бы все это закончилось, — Ван Ибо кидает ему энергетический батончик и кусает от такого же. Потягивается, совсем как большой кот.

Возможно, когда-нибудь Сяо Чжань привыкнет. Для них же обоих он надеется, что это случится скоро, потому что сейчас он невольно прикипает взглядом к металлу, который показывается, когда Ван Ибо закатывает штанины, чтобы снять тяжелые ботинки.

— Все еще осуждаешь?

Сяо Чжань невольно вздрагивает. Он не осуждает, но — боится. В первую очередь за Ван Ибо, который всегда действует необдуманно, принимает решения, руководствуясь своим взрывным темпераментом и лишь своими понятиями о правильном и необходимом. Еще, возможно, ему обидно, что Ван Ибо не посоветовался с ним, хотя кем он ему был полгода назад? Всего лишь коллега. Даже не друг. О том, кем они приходятся друг другу сейчас, Сяо Чжань старается не думать вовсе.

— Ты знаешь, как сильно не любят… модификации.

— Раньше это было модным, — ухмыляется Ван Ибо, но Сяо Чжань уверен, что это неискренне.

— Не последние десять лет.

Не после восстания андроидов, унесшего сотни тысяч людей. Не после выхода запретов на модификации более чем тридцати процентов организма. Тридцать процентов — это та граница, которую Федерация прочертила между человеком и синтом. Сяо Чжаню не нужно снова говорить об этом вслух, они обсуждали это много раз, споря порой до хрипоты и желания пустить в ход кулаки.

— У тебя сегодня задумчивое настроение, Чжань-гэ. Я тебя не узнаю.

— Наверное, я устал.

Они оба устали за последние полгода, которые провели на Марсе в рамках исследовательской экспедиции. Слишком много работы, слишком много времени наедине, в лаборатории или очередной вылазке для сбора образцов. Слишком много косых взглядов на Ван Ибо от большинства членов их небольшой группы, после которых единственное, чего хочется Сяо Чжаню — спрятать напарника от них. Защитить. Порою Сяо Чжань думает, что в этом есть немного надежды и много отчаяния, но еще больше — жажды.

В пещере быстро становится жарко. Ван Ибо снимает защитный костюм полностью, оставшись в обычной майке и штанах, босиком. Влажная синяя челка падает на глаза, пряча в своей тени слабость.

— Давай я помогу, — Ван Ибо расстегивает на нем комбинезон и стягивает с напряженных плеч, касаясь их легко и ласково, скользит ладонями по ногам, снимая ботинки. — Не нужно было тебе идти, у тебя была тяжелая неделя. Я бы справился один или попросил Цзи Ли.

— Я в порядке, — качает головой Сяо Чжань, никогда не допускавший мысли о том, что его можно заменить. Не сейчас, не рядом с Ван Ибо.

— Упрямый.

Улыбка у Ван Ибо всегда была замечательная. Слишком открытая и светлая для того, у кого жизнь была, в общем-то, довольно дерьмовой. Когда Ван Ибо улыбался так, спорить с ним совершенно не хотелось.

— Не упрямей тебя, — Сяо Чжань улыбается в ответ, не чувствуя, впрочем, настоящей легкости. Хочется лечь, свернуться рядом с Ван Ибо и заснуть на пару недель. Настоящая роскошь, недоступная для них.

Вместо этого он следит за Ван Ибо, который проходится по их временному пристанищу, изредка дотрагиваясь до скалистой породы — темной, изрезанной более светлыми прожилками, почти фиолетовой в неярком свете их небольшого компактного светильника. Странное дело, если Сяо Чжань всегда чувствует себя чуждым здесь, словно занял место, предназначенное кому-то другому, то Ван Ибо выглядит органично вплетенным в этот мир. Словно бы родился для Марса, а не прибыл с недолгой миссией. Возможно, так кажется из-за модификаций, которых не было ни у кого из их группы. Возможно — из-за чего-то еще, чему Сяо Чжань пока не придумал формулировки.

— Я недавно смотрел старые фильмы, документальные. Про пустыни Земли. Ты знал, что там жили мыши с длинными хвостами? И много змей. Их пытались завезти сюда — мышей, не змей. Но не прижились, а потом и некуда уже стало.

— Раньше много чего было, что люди не ценили, — Сяо Чжань садится поудобнее, чтобы следить за неторопливо наматывающим круги Ван Ибо было легче. — Чистый воздух и вода, например.

— Красивые уютные дома с бассейнами, городские парки с белками и ежами, свидания у реки, — с удовольствием включается в игру Ван Ибо.

— Нам повезло чуть меньше.

— Самую малость, — Ван Ибо скептично осматривает их пещеру и хмыкает, — зато компания хорошая.

— О да, — смеется Сяо Чжань под осуждающим взглядом напарника.

— Ты иногда такой говнюк.

— Учусь у лучших, Бо-ди.

Ему наконец удается расслабиться, словно глупый разговор ни о чем снимает груз тревоги со спины, немного ослабляет туго натянутую внутри пружину. Еще один талант Ван Ибо, за который Сяо Чжань его ценит — он словно каким-то звериным чутьем чувствует его настроение и делает именно то, что требуется в этот момент. Может отвлечь, взбодрить, успокоить, заставить смеяться или, наоборот, выпустить пар, прооравшись. Порой такая забота пугает, потому что Сяо Чжань не уверен, что он может дать в ответ что-нибудь столь же ценное.

— Я хотел бы написать игру. Знаешь, что-нибудь простое — чтобы можно было создать персонажа, построить ему дом, придумать семью и найти работу. Обычная повседневная жизнь, изо дня в день, пока не умрешь от старости или загоревшегося барбекю.

— Будет скучно, я думаю.

— А жизнь вообще должна быть скучной, Чжань-гэ. Предсказуемой. Чтобы мы могли сами раскрасить ее, а не приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.

— Да ладно, я же хорошо тебя знаю. Когда ты скучаешь, ты влазишь в очередные неприятности.

Вернее, раньше влазил. До аварии, до операций, до миссии. Иногда кажется, что с тех пор в нем что-то надломилось. Ван Ибо временами кажется ему сияющим как алмаз, но хрупким как стекло — неловко дотронешься и поломаешь неотвратимо. Правда, все равно при этом он остается упрямым как бык.

— Самая большая моя авантюра за последнее время это ты, Чжань-гэ.

Ван Ибо ухмыляется внезапно проказливо и садится ему на колени, немного откинувшись назад для устойчивости.

— То есть, я делаю твою жизнь сложнее?

Это уже нельзя назвать легким флиртом, нельзя посчитать легкими намеками, которыми они щедро обменивались последнее время, наблюдая за реакцией друг друга. В голосе Ван Ибо слышится знакомая до боли отчаянная жажда, поэтому Сяо Чжань скользит руками по чужим бедрам и немного сжимает пальцы, чтобы сделать прикосновение ощутимее, но недостаточно для настоящей боли.

— Интереснее. Хочешь поиграть, Сяо Чжань?

— В семью и домик с бассейном? Боюсь, в нашем случае он будет заполнен красным песком и булыжниками.

— О, я знаю много других игр, — его майку приподнимают, а живот царапают короткими ногтями. — Как насчет арестованного андроида и допрашивающего его полицейского? Я могу очень убедительно изобразить сбой программы. Тебе приятно, когда я так делаю?

Ван Ибо наклоняется и лижет шею. Быстро, почти мимолетно, оставляя лишь немного влаги на коже. Пальцы Сяо Чжаня надавливают сильнее, на этот раз действительно причиняя легкую боль. Больше всего сейчас ему хочется стянуть влажную от зноя майку Ван Ибо, опрокинуть его на спальные мешки и заставить стонать, но узнать, что же тот задумал, не менее интересно. Приходится терпеть и подыгрывать.

— Боюсь, я не захватил наручники, — Сяо Чжань сжимает его запястья и заводит их ему за спину, заставляя плечи Ван Ибо напрячься, а его самого довольно улыбнуться.

— Тогда как насчет небольшой дружеской помощи? Мы застряли в пустыне — почти как сейчас, тебя укусила змея. Противоядия нет, и ты умрешь, если не отсосать яд.

Приподнявшись, Ван Ибо давит коленом на уже напряженный член Сяо Чжаня, заставляя его выдохнуть придушенно и выпустить чужие запястья.

— Сомневаюсь, что змея укусит меня именно туда, Бо-ди.

— Но отсосать я все равно хочу.

От почти болезненной откровенности перехватывает дыхание. Сяо Чжань дергает на себя охнувшего от неожиданности Ван Ибо, чтобы наконец поцеловать как давно хотел — сильно, жадно вылизывая рот и губы. Заставив, наконец, замолчать и глухо застонать. Волосы у Ван Ибо все еще влажные, очень мягкие, поэтому зарываться в них пальцами приятно, а еще удобно сгрести их в кулак, чтобы заставить запрокинуть голову, открывая шею. И лизнуть кадык, дернувшийся, когда Ван Ибо судорожно сглатывает.

— Чего еще ты хочешь? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, прикасаясь к мочке покрасневшего уха губами. — Дотронуться пальцами? Ртом? Языком? Чего ты хочешь, Бо-ди, скажи мне, и я это сделаю.

У Ван Ибо испуганный взгляд. Очень испуганный и очень жадный, от этого Сяо Чжаня ведет, хотя казалось бы — куда еще больше. Он опускает голову, от этого пряди волос, которые все еще держит в своей руке Сяо Чжань, натягиваются, наверняка причиняя боль. И шипит как кот, протяжно и едва слышно.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — умоляет Ван Ибо, и от этой мольбы у Сяо Чжаня темнеет в глазах. — Как угодно. Просто… чтобы я почувствовал тебя.

Они раздевают Ван Ибо в четыре руки, быстрыми резкими движениями, путаются в прикосновениях и нервно смеются, когда в очередной раз сталкиваются ладонями. Кожа у Ван Ибо светлая, гораздо светлее самого Сяо Чжаня. Тонкая — Сяо Чжань видит следы от своих пальцев на его бедрах и целует каждый из них. Опрокидывает его на спальные мешки, придерживая осторожно за спину, чтобы не причинить ненужной боли, а после снова целует в губы, на этот раз очень нежно и долго, от чего Ван Ибо начинает дрожать и жалобно стонать.

— Чжань-гэ, Чжань-гэ, — повторяет Ван Ибо снова и снова, цепляется за его плечи и целует родинку под нижней губой Сяо Чжаня. — Всегда мечтал поцеловать. Веришь? Три года мечтал, с самого нашего первого знакомства.

Когда Сяо Чжань слышит его, то обмякает почти безвольно, упирается головой ему в плечо, там, где виден стык человеческой плоти и металла. Целует нежно, скользит языком по самой кромке. Странное ощущение, он одновременно чувствует тепло тела и прохладу синтетики, но ему на удивление нравится. Потому что все это — Ван Ибо. Прокладывает цепочку легких поцелуев ниже, к сердцу. Шрамы тут гуще, хоть и почти незаметны. Сяо Чжань прослеживает языком и пальцами самый большой из них, все еще светло-розовый, почти не побледневший. И прикусывает легко, сжимает зубами на грани боли, сразу же влажно зализывая укус.

Ван Ибо замирает в его руках, напрягается почти неуловимо, но все равно заметно. Сяо Чжань уже хочет спросить его, все ли в порядке, потому что если ему неприятно, он может прекратить, ему не сложно, но в этот момент Ван Ибо содрогается всем телом, словно трескается и рассыпается в его руках.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, хочу еще, Чжань-гэ, еще, — в его глазах так много непривычной уязвимости, что Сяо Чжань ломается тоже.

Может, это неправильно, но ему очень нравится такой Ван Ибо. Податливый, взъерошенный, тяжело и глубоко дышащий. Сяо Чжаню интересно, какие еще стоны он может из него извлечь, как быстро он заставит его кончить. Потому что хочет его так сильно, всего его, полностью, что это желание захлестывает его с головой.

И Сяо Чжань целует его везде, куда может дотянуться — прикрытые веки, кончик носа, мягкие губы, спускается поцелуями по шее, прикусывая острые ключицы и темные соски. Проводит руками по ребрам, сильно, опускает ладони на чужие бедра и разводит их, заставляя Ван Ибо раскинуть их шире. Достаточно широко, чтобы хватило места сползти вниз, нырнуть языком в ямку пупка и влажно лизнуть член от основания до розовой влажной головки. Ван Ибо в этот момент задыхается, стонет так громко, как не стонал до этого, и дергает его за волосы, пытаясь отодвинуть, отстраниться. Но совсем слабо, словно все силы оставили его.

— Нет, Чжань-гэ… — Ван Ибо задыхается, и это самое восхитительное, что когда-либо видел Сяо Чжань, — я не выдержу, мне так… пожалуйста, гэгэ, пожалуйста.

Сяо Чжань снова прикасается к головке, собирает языком влагу, лижет вдоль щелки и наслаждается тем, как Ван Ибо кусает губы и цепляется дрожащими побелевшими пальцами за ткань. Ошеломляюще прекрасное зрелище.

— Бо-ди, все хорошо. Тебе понравится, обещаю, — он ведет раскрытой ладонью по бедру, острой коленке и опускает ее на металл. Скользит большим пальцем по кромке, стыку тканей, прослеживая чуть выделяющийся, бугристый шрам там, где они соединяются. Заглатывает член как можно глубже, пропускает в горло, сосет сильно и резко. И нажимает пальцами на шрамы.

Не нужно много времени, чтобы Ван Ибо выгнуло оргазмом; Сяо Чжань ловит его взгляд за секунду до него — шальной, почти безумный. Он проглатывает все до последней капли, вылизывает обмякающий член, пока Ван Ибо дрожит в его руках, совершенно оглушенный своим удовольствием.

Член у Сяо Чжаня стоит почти до боли, но он ждет, пока Ван Ибо не успокаивается, расслабляясь. И только после этого расстегивает свои штаны, неловко сует руку внутрь, обхватывая напряженный член ладонью. Делает пару движений, закусывая нижнюю губу — на ней он все еще чувствует терпкий вкус спермы, и уже почти закрывает глаза перед приближающимся оргазмом, но останавливается, едва ладонь Ван Ибо опускается на его запястье.

— Я все еще хочу отсосать тебе, — взгляд у него по-прежнему охреневший, но все же достаточно решительный, и Сяо Чжань отводит руку, отдавая себя Ван Ибо.

Его раздевают так медленно и внимательно, что Сяо Чжань невольно волнуется. Но когда Ван Ибо легким, почти невесомым движением проходится по его животу самыми кончиками пальцев, заставляя вздрогнуть, волнение сразу же отходит на задний план, уступая вернувшемуся желанию. А потом Ван Ибо улыбается и кусает его, всасывает кожу. Нежно сжимает в своей ладони яички, перекатывает в пальцах, снова прикусывает кожу, на этот раз на бедре и гораздо ощутимее. Сяо Чжань уже почти готов умолять — неужели он недостаточно старался сегодня, неужели не заслужил немного снисхождения, когда Ван Ибо опускает длинные ресницы, пряча от него взгляд и открывает рот, высовывая язык. И лижет, лижет влажно, охватывает основание члена ладонью, крепко сжимая. Сяо Чжань почти скулит, когда его накрывает, оглушает таким сильным оргазмом, что он на несколько мгновений теряет себя.

Когда сердце перестает так заполошно биться, он открывает глаза.

— Я тебя не отпущу, — говорит Ван Ибо серьезно. На его теле следы укусов и поцелуев, в уголке зацелованных припухших губ влажное пятнышко, но он смотрит на Сяо Чжаня очень серьезно и решительно. — Ты же понимаешь это, да? Когда мы вернемся на базу, все изменится.

Сяо Чжаню сейчас замечательно, он готов согласиться даже на бассейн с камнями. Но Ван Ибо ждет ответа с такой сильной тревогой на лице, что Сяо Чжаню стыдно за свое расслабленное состояние. Поэтому он берет ладонь Ван Ибо, гладит напряженные, сжатые пальцы, пока они не расслабляются, потом целует их и улыбается как можно более мягко:

— Это всегда было так. Мы просто сделали еще один шаг.


End file.
